Neutral
by Arius Kei
Summary: A collection of miscellaneous drabbles or plot ideas. 3rd: Power.
1. Chapter 1

**Neutral**

Author's Notes: This are drabbles or ideas I had for other fics that I probably won't have time to delve into. There will be hints of different pairings. This is also where I will post drabbles about other couples besides ChaseOmi (because that has its own exclusive story), though that be rare. Enjoy.

**1: Five**

A misused concept is that there is only four dominant elements, but in truth, there are five. Everyone is familiar with wind, water, fire, and earth. Only one remembers there used to be a _metal_ dragon warrior named Gin. Incredibly lazy, she spent most of her time using her powers to create weapons that would do her work for her or objects that would boost her friends' powers. The Shen-Gong-Wu were her creations.

Unfortunately, she felt isolated. Day after day, her lonliness grew. Thinking her so-called friends abandoned her, she became angry and lashed out at her teammates. Summoning her Wu, she created Mala Mala Jong to help her destroy them. Fearing for their lives, they had no choice but to kill her.

She died, not knowing that it was her fault that she was lonely. Her connection with her teammates thinned as she constantly sent her robots to fight in her place. Where there should've been a companion to bond with, her friends saw nothing but a lump of metal.

* * *

In the Chinese Mythology, there are five elements. The last one being metal. Because the show was sort of set in a Chinese background... well... it bugged me for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neutral**

Author's Notes: I'd like to repeat, this is a collection of plot ideas/drabbles I don't have time to elaborate. I will, however, put related drabbles.

This **has hints of ChaseOmi at the end**, but it's very little. It doesn't really revolve around those two which is why I didn't post it in Chase x Omi Drabbles.

**2: Contamination**

Water is one the easiest to contaminate out of the "four" elements. Master Fung and Dojo knew this very well, especially since Chase Young was the previous Dragon.

When they found out Omi was marked to become the Warrior of Water, they tried eveything humanely possible to make sure Omi would never side with the dark They made him naïve, so that he was oblivious to how evil works. After all, good and evil weren't really that much different. It was so easy to persuade anyone to either side.

History was proof of that.

They did not know that in the process, they made Omi arrogant. Omi had no one to compare his skills to. The monks at the temple did not count as they were the ones teaching him. He thought he was a genius, being able to master basic techniques quickly. So when Raimundo's skills surpassed his, he was horrified. After all, he was a prodigy. He was supposed to become the best.

Of course, Chase Young anticipated this. Smiling gently, he whispered soothing words to the small figure in his lap. Once Omi fell asleep, he smirked as the little one was slowly becoming like him.

* * *

... Eh... Comments?


	3. Chapter 3

**Neutral**

**3: Equality**

The reason why it was so easy to manipulate people is because of power. Everyone wants power, stopping at nothing to get it. Some are smart, calculating which pawn to move on the chessboard of life. It was survival of the fittest; only the strongest would survive. You had to make sacrifices. That's how the world was.

But others were stupid. Like Master Fung. Oh, the man believed he was quite brilliant – training little children to do his dirty work. They would never suspect a thing because well, he was Master Fung. He was respected, kind, and above all, he was on the side of good. It was easy to trick them – they were fighting evil. This was their duty.

However, Master Fung never realized that by "locking" the Shen-Gong-Wu up, people would be… _attracted_ to come to the temple. People would attempt to steal the weapons. With only four children as guardians... hah. The man was stupid.

He deserves to suffer.

And suffer he shall.

You see, Master Fung made a very stupid mistake. He put Raimundo into a position of greater authority over his companions. No matter what Master Fung said, Clay, Kimiko, and Omi were _not_ as equal to Raimundo, since he was proclaimed leader.

And these were children. Mere children whose minds were the easiest to manipulate.

Chase still had time; the children were still growing. That's why he smiled when the monks won.

* * *

I found this hiding in a Conan fanfiction folder. I thought I should upload it. It's still very raw, but I doubt I will make any changes, unless there are grammar mistakes.

I wrote this because, quoting Wikipedia, "Chase in Heylin form was seen after the Xiaolin's victory, smiling, which probably meant that he wanted them to win."

Ah it's been a long time since I watched XS... or posted anything.

Don't get any hopes up though with this drabble. I only posted what I found.


End file.
